KaoruButch IPod Drabbles
by kmaaser1207
Summary: 10 drabbles about Butch and Kaoru or just one of them. dont know what genres cause each is a different genre so yeah... enjoy!


Kaoru/Butch IPod Drabbles

**Competition – Dragonette**

Kaoru was just thinking of the recent events. She had been sneaking around with Butch Jojo in secret. She was being Butch's secret mistress that no one knew about. Kaoru's only competition was his girlfriend. But that wasn't too big a deal. They had been doing everything that normal people would do on dates. They would go to dinner and he would buy her jewelry and what not. Kaoru would tell Butch that they needed to tell his girlfriend during an intense make out session but he would always dismiss the thought. Kaoru was glad in some ways because she liked being the secret mistress.

**Just Can't Get Enough – The Black Eyed Peas**

Kaoru and Butch were at the local club for teens having a great time. Everyone was dancing close. Being Butch, he grabbed Kaoru close and they started dancing. He couldn't get enough of her. He was losing control with the way she was finally letting loose and grinding on him. She then kissed him roughly.  
>"I just can't get enough of you," they both said in unison then continued to dance.<p>

**Dollhouse – Priscilla Renea**

Kaoru was finally figuring out the all this time Butch had been playing with her mind. She thought she knew him better than. She was trying to be the perfect girl, but then knew that it was Butch who was changing her so much. He was treating her like a doll. She hated it. He called the shots about everything. She liked everything that he said just because he said so. Eventually she fell out of love. It was amazing how he didn't notice this. After she fell out of love she gave up on them. She was glad that her heart was already to bounce back into the game. She then started to take things into her own hands. She was going to leave Butch. As she left she said, "I come with imperfections. If you cant accept me the way I am, I'm so glad I kept my receipt."

**All the Right Moves – OneRepublic**

Butch was watching Kaoru, as she knew what to do, she always did. How did he end up with such a great girl? He wondered what she thought about him. Did she think he was nice? Was he all right for her? She assured him that he was that and so much more. He wished he could be more like her; she was perfect.

**Potential Breakup Song – Aly & Aj**

Kaoru was furious at the moment. Butch had forgot to call her on her birthday. She would let him feel her wrath. She would make him see that he just let the best thing he would ever have go. They were getting along so well to until he did that. She told him she wanted her stuff back. She said put it in a box and drop it off and promised not to be home when he did so. She knew that he would surely fall apart without him. She smiled to herself as she had obviously won this battle.

**Live Your Life (feat. Rihanna) – T.I.**

Kaoru and Butch had sat down to talk about things. Mainly life and where they were going. They were realizing how much they were living. They were talking about how lucky they were to have each other. Why should they be complaining about what they don't have? They both taught each other valuable lessons such as to let the haters say what they want because they would eventually just fade away. The smiled, as they knew what was on each other's mind: Let's live our lives and let no one stop us from living how we want.

**Bye Bye Bye – 'N Sync**

Butch was walking slowly into the alley where he was supposed to meet her. He loved her, but it hurt him to know she didn't exactly feel the same. He had enough and had to say to bye. He realized how much better his life would be without her. He didn't care if she hated him anymore. He hated feeling like a loser and a fool in the relationship. He said 'bye' as he slammed the door on her as she left.

**Bad Boy – CASCADA**

Kaoru was remembering the day that her heart had broken one to many times from the same boy. Butch kept coming in and out and she was done with this. She didn't want him to be her friend and kept telling herself that she didn't need him in her life anymore until she believed it.  
>He had once promised her to never leave her side but quickly abandoned that and left her.<br>"I don't need you," she said for the last time and meant it.

**Party in the U.S.A. – Miley Cyrus**

Kaoru was feeling nervous about going to a beach party that Miyako had invited her to. She was nervous. When she made her entrance everyone was looking at her as if she were an alien. She was sad to know that Miyako was off doing something else so she was alone on this one. All of a sudden her favorite song started playing and she started nodding her head and then started swinging her hips. Her nerves started to leave and she knew everything was going to be ok as she danced her heart out.

**Disturbia – Rihanna**

Kaoru was sitting in her house in the pitch-black dark all alone. No one dared come to her house for knowing that they would be consumed by the darkness. Kaoru was freaking out. She needed to get out. There were pictures on the wall and they seemed to be talking to her. She wanted out. Her head felt dizzy and felt something consuming her. She felt like she was turning into a monster.  
>"Help me!" she screamed but no one heard her.<br>It was too late her mind had entered Disturbia and there was no coming out of it.

**A/N: Ok so here is my Kaoru/Butch drabbles… you can obviously tell which songs I got more into and stuff. The only thing I did after I was done was do spell check and check punctuation. It's hard because you want to edit more but you can't… they just end up this way… sorry if they were badly written. It's hard to write a decent few sentence long story in like 3 min.**

**And please don't harp on the music… It was on shuffle! Those would not exactly be my top choices in songs if it were up to me to pick them.**

****In order to do this pick a pairing, put your iPod or whatever music player you own on shuffle and listen to ten songs. Whiles each song is playing write a story; you only have the time that the song is playing to write your story. No going back and replaying songs, and no skipping songs.****

**Wonder who I got this idea from? ****Xoravenoxeap**** and her awesome Harry/Draco drabble. Don't like Harry Potter or wizard on wizard; then don't bother reading it. Just thought I should let you know whom I got the idea from to do this.**


End file.
